Relighting the Fire
by The Silver Hands
Summary: Several months had passed after the monsters broke free from the underground. The Dreemurrs had taken residence in a new home, and everyone's happy. Yet Toriel wishes to make her husband feel better, and makes up a plan for him. Asgore is smitten and flirts with Toriel, escalating their romance between each other. Lemon - Smut story. Mature Content. ( Asgore x Toriel )


**Sorry it took a long time for me to create more fanfics, I was busy with other things. I will get on to the other chapters for the adolescents after this one, and hopefully I will not take long to make more chapters. I have more time to write now, so I would expect myself to publish more chapters soon after.**

 **I wanted to do this romantic story for quite a while, since there was almost none for this couple, so I decided to make a hot fanfic for the two of them. If you liked this story, I am open to create more chapters from this story, so please leave any suggestions in the reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content.**

"Mom! Mommy!"

A young Asriel tried to get his mother's attention, who was busy packing his and Frisk's bag lunches, thinking about what human mystery novels she would check out from the local library. She finished packing up both lunches and handed it over to Asriel and Frisk, who were standing next to her in the kitchen, hearts brimming with excitement for the field trip to a human art museum, which was two hours away from where they lived.

Toriel looked at her biological son encouragingly. "Yes, my child?"

"What do you think human art is like?" said Asriel.

"I think it would be similar to ours, but with more humans than monsters- without temmies riding dragons."

Asriel laughed, curious for what human art would look like. He and Frisk were in 5th grade, with them being young, happy 11-year-olds. The trauma they both experienced from the underground had dissipated over the course of several months, and started to fade away when they had reached the surface.

Frisk wanted to go to the surface after the barrier shattered, but one regret held him back. He ran back to the ruins where he found Asriel within the bed of flowers that broke his fall, and decided to share his own soul with Asriel, letting the monster borrow some of Frisk's life force with an eternal bond.

When Asriel reunited with his parents and told them that the human gave a part of his soul to him, Toriel and Asgore were shocked beyond belief. Immediately, Toriel, sobbing harder than ever, embraced Frisk, willing to ask him whether or not she could raise him like of one of her own, but Frisk first wanted to go back to his home where his grandfather lived, who used to be his only surviving family relative. When his grandfather had a stroke and died in the hospital, Frisk's heart wrenched with everlasting pain, that the only one that loved and cared for him was lost forever. Frisk cried and fled to Mt. Ebbot in order to escape the hurt and misery, where he tripped over a vine and fell into a dark pit, falling on to the same buttercups as the ones he found Asriel in after the barrier was broken. Frisk visited his grandfather's house one last time, saying his thanks and prayers to his late guardian.

Frisk then went to the new house where the Dreemurrs lived, who got the vacant home for free from a generous human landlord. Toriel was elated that the human came back to them, but realized that Frisk was greatly unhappy. She made cinnamon-butterscotch pie for him soon after, trying to make him feel better. Asriel wanted to care for Frisk, too, and decided to let Frisk sleep in his bed until they got another one for the human. Toriel cut a slice of pie for Frisk afterwards, and went to Asriel's room, quickly finding out that he was fast asleep. She left the slice of pie on the floor, and quietly closed the door. Soon after, Frisk opened himself up to the monster family and conversed about where he went and why he went there. After Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel heard the entire story, they took him under their wings, and officially made him a part of their family. Frisk Dreemurr had a bed of his own a few days after, and shared a room with Asriel, who didn't mind sleeping near the human who saved him. They never mentioned their past memories anymore, and looked confidently towards the kinder future that awaits them, with them being closer together with each passing day.

Toriel unromantically reconciled somewhat to Asgore, realizing that Asriel and Frisk needed a father figure and somebody to watch over them when she left to work at her new job at the elementary school. She and Alphys (who is a science teacher) were co-workers there, among some other monsters and humans adding on to the understaffed workforce. Meanwhile Asgore and Undyne got jobs in a home improvement store, carrying products around and putting them on shelves. Sometimes sparring each other during breaks.

Toriel thought about Sans being a father. Sure, he was funny and easygoing, but he was sort of lazy and likely didn't have a clue towards parenting. He tailed along with Papyrus, who was Mettaton's agent, planning shows here and there. Humans and monsters alike idolized the high-heeled robot, and a fanbase was made for the dancing diva. Even Mettaton's DJ, Napstablook, had some fans of his own. The skeleton brothers, Mettaton, and Napstablook frequently visited the Dreemurrs and Alphys and Undyne whenever they can, telling fascinating stories about the different cities and the different humans living there, piquing the curiosities of their friends.

Toriel shuddered, thinking how quickly time goes on. She opened the door to the front yard and beckoned Asriel and Frisk to come to the entrance of their home.

"Okay, my children, off you go! Have a fun and safe trip!" Said Toriel as she watched her kids flock to the bus some distance away, filled with young monsters and humans talking to each other.

She closed the door, sighing. She observed how relaxed the humans were to accept humans into their own society. She had a persistent fear that humans would be the same as she remembered a few decades ago: full of bloodlust, murder, and hate. Humanity changed drastically over time- they readily taken in the monsters and coexisted peacefully with them, with no acts of violence occurring. She used to worry about the safety of her children, but through time, Toriel had grown more trusting towards humans, realizing how they really wanted to help out the monsters.

She read a magazine in the library that the human population was more than seven billion, which was astronomical compared to the few million monsters that emerged from the underground. Humanity had expanded greatly over the years, and created deadly weapons no other monster could have imagined. She heard that some of the dangerous human weapons were called assault rifles, which can make holes in someone's body. She thought of herself along with others in the crosshairs of that kind of gun, and shook off the thought, sighing heavily.

"Maybe humans were tolerant to the influx of monsters because they had such a great empire on the surface, perhaps even more powerful together than a monster merging souls with a human." Toriel said to herself. She was one of the few monsters to think about this issue, fretting over the lives of her people, and how happy she was that humans are nicer than ever before to let the monsters integrate into their vast society.

Frisk did a good job as an ambassador, telling the humans that the monsters were nice, warm individuals that needed a new home, and that humans should open up to them and to help assist them to their new environment. Some of the humans had elderly parents that served in the war against the monsters, and they said that the humans should take caution at the monsters.

Frisk asked Asgore to bow down and ask for the humans' forgiveness and help as the former king of the Underground, no matter how much it would damage his pride. Asgore valiantly performed with relative ease, and gradually, all of the humans accepted his words, letting the last remnants of the long racial vendettas and feuds disappear.

Toriel was thankful that Asgore obediently did what Frisk told him to do, thus turning her perspective of her husband around. He wasn't very provocative nor intimidating to the humans; he didn't pull out his trident, and also commanded Undyne not to intervene, for Frisk and his mother told them that if they want monsters to get along well with humans, they have to take a true pacifist route in order to do so- avoiding another possible conflict between themselves and the humans. Toriel realized the frailty of the monsters' reputation, and didn't want to provoke the humans, whom they will force the monsters to return into the underground again, losing all of their timely progress and thus forcing Frisk to commence a True Reset in order to try again.

Toriel slid to the floor, her back against the door, happy that monsters and humans reignited their peaceful relationship with each other, and that everything had come to an eventful end, opening up the future where both humans and monsters stroll together side-by-side.

She smiled and closed her eyes, wondering when Asgore will return from his work. He usually tends the garden after his shift was over, and worked there for an hour or so. She breathed in the scent of lilacs from the spring breeze, noticing an open window blowing near where she was sitting. She opened her eyes and stood up, yawning and stretching as she walked to the open window in the living room.

She faced the backyard, staring at the bright purple blooms from the lilac bushes near the window. Toriel stared at the backyard, looking at several potted plants next to a large garden with germinating plants, and flickered her eyes to some garden tools laying on the picnic table, a few feet away from a long clothesline.

Toriel enjoyed the new view of her new home, liking much more than her old one. Oftentimes, she would hunt for snails here and there, finding them usually near the potted plants. She reflected herself back in the Ruins; she was happy, quiet, and enjoying her solitude within the expanse of cracked walls and pillars. Yet some part of her wished that she wasn't so alone in that abandoned place. Now, her long-lost son is alive and happy, her human son is well and smiling, and her beloved Asgore changed so much for the better in such a small amount of time. Happiness filled her heart, enjoying her freedom on the surface, away from the dark, desolate place she used to call home.

She finally felt like this is her true home.

Then Toriel had an idea to make her life even better.

She strode to the kitchen, opening a cupboard full of spices. She pulled out cinnamon and got butterscotch from the fridge, along with a can of whipped cream and some fresh strawberries. She set them on the countertop and used some of her fire magic to heat up the oven, warming it up. She got milk, flour, powdered sugar, and pie filling, and after a half an hour, Toriel fashioned a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, still warm from the oven. As she put the oven mitts away, Toriel looked at the time, seeing that it was 11:39am.

Toriel wants to give her husband a surprise when he gets home from work, which is less than an hour from now, putting even more excitement in her mind. She was still sort of cold to him, giving him glares every so often, watching him put slight frowns on his face. After Asgore personally asked the humans to forgive him and the rest of monsters, she became aware of how heartless she was to him. Now, whenever they made eye contact, she gave him a bright smile, which made the former king's mood better than before. Toriel wanted to make a special occasion for her husband, trying to get closer to him again.

Toriel hummed while she washed and pulled the leaves out of the strawberries, staining her fuzzy hands with a light shade of pink. She looked down in the sink, seeing wet white fur caught on the strainer. Toriel remembered back when she had to unclog the sink pipes when fur gets stuck in there. After some time on the surface, she heard that humans have what's known as a strainer to catch hair, for some humans have long hair on their scalps like Frisk. This proved extremely useful to both the bathroom sink and the kitchen sink for the Dreemurr family. There is another strainer right on top of the drain in the shower, too, and either she or Asgore pull out fur from the strainers when they need to be cleaned.

Toriel then focused back to her creation while she opened the can of whipped cream and sprayed it on top of the cooled-down pie, creating a coat of white, sugary fluff on the dessert. She carefully placed strawberries on top of the fluff, positioning them so that their pointy bottoms point up to the ceiling. She put the can back in the refrigerator and cleaned herself up, and looked at the time again.

It read 12:26pm. Toriel got out a plate and utensils and set them on the dining table, right next to the pie. She then cut a slice of pie out from the whole, setting it on the plate. She then sat down and looked at the clock, waiting for Asgore to come home.

She faded off from reality andremembered when she started giving cooking lessons to Papyrus and Undyne, mainly because their food was too bland. After some time, both of them got the hang of it and made delicious meals, such as lasagna, ramen noodles (at Alphys request), cake, chicken, and obviously, spaghetti. When the monsters, ghosts, and the human have friendly gatherings, Toriel, Papyrus, and Undyne were the ones to cook all of the meals, giving hearty proportions to the ones they serve.

Toriel revisited those memories in her head, thinking how so much had changed over the months. Then she heard a doorbell ring. She then got up and walked to the door, opening it and finding herself face-to-face with Asgore, smiling warmly at her.

"Hello, Asgore. How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine. Ooh! What is that delicious smell?" Said Asgore.

Toriel let out a giggle. "I made some pie for you, dear."

"Thank you Tori, but what is the occasion? Our anniversary is not for quite some time."

"I wanted to give you a special day, even if the day is relatively normal."

"Oh. Well then, thank you."

Asgore stalked to the kitchen and saw the pie, feeling more elated from its beauty. He sat down on a chair while Toriel set herself down on another, right next to him. The slice of pie glimmered in front of the former king, and set off to devour the pastry. Afterwards, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and grinned at Toriel.

"Wow, this pie is amazing!" He said.

"Really? Thank you!" Exclaimed Toriel.

"I missed your pies for so long, as well as you, too." Said Asgore.

Toriel reddened slightly, fidgeting at the skirt of her dress. "Well, same goes for you too." Toriel whispered.

Silence presided over them for a minute or so.

Asgore thanked his wife once more and walked off to his bedroom, changing into his more comfortable garments when he was at home. He walked back to the kitchen, where Toriel was washing his plate and placing it in the dishwasher. She dried off her hands with a nearby towel before noticing that Asgore was behind her. She turned around, facing Asgore again.

"Yes, dear? If you want more pie, it's in the fridge." Said Toriel.

Asgore didn't say anything. He stared deep into her eyes while he wrapped his burly arms around her waist. He pulled Toriel into a tight, warm hug, feeling each other's heartbeats from their chests. Toriel looked up at her husband, who gently placed a hand on her cheek, and put his other hand on her other cheek.

Toriel blushed fiercely, unable to say anything as Asgore leaned in to kiss her, locking both muzzles together. She felt the hot warmth of Asgore's lips, and tasted some sugar from his breath. Out of curiosity, she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against his, tasting cinnamon and strawberries. She pressed her tongue against his fangs, hungrily tasting more sugar on them. He probed his wet tongue in his wife's mouth, moaning quietly. Toriel felt Asgore's cock rubbing against her legs in his pants, and her desire wavered, gently pushing herself away from her husband.

Asgore laughed while he frowned a little. "Umm… where are the kids?" He questioned.

"They went on a field trip. They should be back in the evening." Said Toriel.

She then put on a more serious tone. "Asgore. I… I love you, but I am kind of reluctant to do this again. It has been quite a while, and I'm not really sure…"

"Well then…" Said Asgore. "I was just wondering if you want to… ride me again."

Toriel felt more heat rise up in her face, shyness getting the best of her.

"I mean… it has been a long time, and I am some old woman." Said Toriel.

"No you're not, my love. You are young, sexy, and voluptuous, and I would do you anytime. Don't push yourself down like that. Okay?" Said Asgore.

"Okay." Answered Toriel, face redder than the strawberries on the pie.

He stood in front of her, his hand reaching out to her, smiling through his golden beard. She looked up from the ground, gazing into his eyes. His eyes shout "bedroom." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, and stretched her hand out to him, grasping his.

He grinned sheepishly. All of a sudden, Toriel felt herself tip over found herself cradled in Asgore's arms. He carried her from the kitchen to his bedroom, laying her down on his bed. She looked up to him, with a complexion of embarrassment, interlaced with love and a tad bit of lust.

The former king started to undress himself while Toriel stood up from his bed. She walked to and closed the door behind her, feeling herself getting wet. She then placed her hands on his beating chest, breathing heavily, feeling the tension come to her even more when she looked up to Asgore's eyes.

She leaned in and kissed Asgore, wrapping her arms around his large frame. He pressed his lips against hers and started to make out. Toriel's heart grew with confidence and suddenly pushed Asgore onto the bed; one of his hands grabbed her wrist, and pulled her along with him. She fell on top of him, feeling his rigid member press against her, making Toriel somewhat lightheaded. The couple laughed on the bed, holding each other tightly in a warm embrace. Toriel's head was spinning with rekindled emotions, feeling things she had never felt before in a very long time.

"Oh, Asgore…" She said.

"Oh, Toriel…" He said.

Both stood up again, staring at each other's eyes, feeling the unyielding tension in the bedroom.

"Sit on the bed, Fluffybuns." Said Toriel, with her sultry eyes piercing straight at her husband.

He did what she commanded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, reddening slightly. She knelt down and put a hand on his crotch, making him flinch. She pulled down his pants, exposing his hot, dry cock to the warm air in the bedroom. She looked at the eight-and a-half inch member, seeing a sheen of pre on his tip from the dim light of the curtains covering the window.

She breathed in his musk, smelling the strong scent of her husband. She looked up to him, seeing some faint embarrassment from his face, averting his eyes away from her gaze. She laughed and looked back down on his pink cock, dribbling with pre. She bent down and closed her maw around his sizeable member, listening to a deep moan escape from Asgore's mouth.

Toriel gently sucked off Asgore, rubbing her tongue on the base of his head. She then circled around his member, hearing soft groans emit from the former king's mouth. Toriel wanted to do more to pleasure her partner, so she shoved his cock as far as she could in her mouth, feeling his head poke against the back of her throat, making her wetter under her dress.

She started to gag a little, but was determined to pleasure him. She kept blowing him, feeling her husband tense more and more, moaning ever so loudly. Asgore tried to hold on, but the excitement and feelings made his mind swim, feeling lightheaded as his wife deepthroated him. It was too unbearable, and he came into her mouth, gritting his teeth and hissing with an orgasm. Toriel closed her eyes and drank his seed, tasting the musk from the back of her tongue. After Asgore's climax ebbed away, she retracted his member from her mouth, with a thick strand of cum clinging on to her mouth from his cockhead. She leaned in and licked the rest of Asgore's seed from his tip, tasting his familiar flavor.

She then stood up and took off her dress, leaving her with her bra and panties. She faced Asgore, looking straight at him. Asgore gulped, seeing the curvy figure of his half-naked wife. She walked to him, swaying her hips with each step. She looked down at Asgore and smiled, placing a hand on his bread, which hid his jawline. She bent down and kissed her husband passionately, feeling the soft vibrations in his mouth from the muffled moans he made.

Toriel beckoned Asgore to stand up, and turned her back to him. He got up pressed a warm hand on her back, and unhooked her bra, uncovering her breasts. She then turned around and removed Asgore's shirt, revealing his furry torso to her. She stood on one foot and slipped off her panties, leaving her completely nude in front of her husband.

Asgore gently cupped his hand over her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. She moaned with delight, feeling tingling sensations take place on her chest, directly connecting to her loins. She returned the favor, grasping his moist erection, stroking it slowly. They both leaned in at the same time, pressing their wet, fuzzy lips together, feeling the heat from each other's breath. Asgore moved his hands from Toriel's breasts to her buttocks, warming them up with the palms of his hands. She did the same to him too, digging her fingers into his ass.

Toriel pushed away from Asgore and slipped under the covers of his bed, spreading her legs open for him. Asgore's erection grew tauter with anticipation when he caught a glimpse of Toriel's wet pink clit. His face glowed red while he pulled the covers, seeing his naked wife's body. Toriel laughed a little when she watched Asgore's expression turn from confidence to shyness.

"Fuck me, Fluffybuns." Said Toriel seductively.

Asgore stared at her with his bedroom eyes and smiled at her. He slid under the covers, pulling it up to cover his back. He stared down at Toriel, seeing the woman he loves grin at him. He looked down, past her breasts, her belly, and her hips, seeing his cock's tip touching her pussy. He put a thumb on top of his rock-hard member and his pointer finger on the underside of it, pointing it towards Toriel's wet opening.

Asgore then penetrated Toriel, who gasped suddenly, feeling the shape of her husband's cock push slowly into her. He growled deeply in wet pleasure, feeling his member's length sliding all the way inside Toriel, who was now breathing heavily. The hot smell of sweat, musk, and sex under the covers filled the couple's nostrils, making them quiver with excitement.

After Asgore fitted himself completely into his wife's pussy, he retracted his member out with his hips, only to push himself hard into Toriel, who gasped again from his press. Asgore began thrusting into Toriel, again and again, ebbs of pleasure radiating from his loins, approaching a climax. Toriel started to moan in ecstasy, feeling her own pleasure accelerating, too.

Toriel pursed her lips together, her muffled moans emitting from her throat, feeling her husband pummel her pussy with his cock. She looked up to Asgore, whose face is scrunched up with concentration and eyes shut, taking in labored breaths as he plowed her into the bed.

"Harder!" Toriel shouted.

Asgore put more force into his thrusts, pressing harder and harder into her.

"Faster, Asgore! FASTER!" Yelled Toriel.

He increased his pace, feeling strong pangs of pleasure from each and every thrust.

"OHHH! ASGORE!" Shouted Toriel.

She finally hit an orgasm. Toriel's eyes rolled back as she felt the entirety of the unbearable pleasure from her loins. She held her breath and drank up every gratifying spasm she had. Asgore kept thrusting and pushed his length all the way inside his wife, unable to hump more when he climaxed. He let out a low moan as he pumped hard into Toriel, pushing himself as far as he could into her.

As Asgore breathed hard on top of her, Toriel suddenly flipped herself over, putting herself on top of her husband. His cock slipped back inside her, and she sat on Asgore's hips, placing her fuzzy hands on his pecs. She pulled herself up, tugging her husband's cock, and slammed down on his hips, making Asgore flash his eyes open, grunting with joy.

He looked up at her, seeing her figure in the dim light of the bedroom. Toriel pulled herself up again while he pressed his hips into the bed, and as he came up again, his wife pressed down on his cock again, making him moan. Toriel rode Asgore, feeling his member come up and down while she bounced on his hips, gasping every time she went down as his cock pushed all the way inside her.

Asgore's eyes stared at her plump breasts, mesmerized by their repeated jiggles while she bounced on him. He placed his hands on Toriel's waist and helped pull her even higher, adding more force to her vigorous humps. She looked up to the blank ceiling, feeling another orgasm coming to her as Asgore kept on moaning. She intensified the speed, slamming harder on her husband's cock, which is started to swell up inside her. His climax imminent in a few sec-

Asgore moaned loudly as he came, shooting his seed up inside Toriel's pussy, pushing as hard as he can against her. Toriel gasped audibly as she climaxed too, feeling his seed fill her up as she dug her fingers into his chest. Asgore's cum ran down from Toriel's clit onto the base of his spasming member, eventually calming down.

Toriel looked down at Asgore, who was looked up at her, breathless from their copulating.

"Woah… we didn't do that… in such a long time." Wheezed Toriel.

"Yeah… I didn't realize… that you were so ferocious in bed." Said Asgore, taking deep breaths.

The bedroom eventually cooled down, not smelling musky anymore. The bedsheets were muddled up and their clothes lay randomly on the floor. Toriel took a breath and slid Asgore's wet, soft member out of her drenched pussy. She then stood up and picked up her clothes, and piled them next to the door before she sat down on the bed.

"That was amazing Tori." Complimented Asgore, who laid on his side, with his head propped on his hand, his elbow on the pillow.

"Why thank you, Fluffybuns." Said Toriel. "We didn't do that much in forever, ever since we married."

Toriel's memories flooded back into her, remembering herself in a gold-and-white dress, right next to a young, handsome Asgore. She remembered when she had a bouquet of flowers when she walked down the aisle, made up of roses, buttercups, daffodils, and lilies.

Toriel sighed. "But look at me now. I am just an old woman." She said.

Asgore sat up on the bed, and scooted next to his wife. He placed a hand on her cheek, and moved her head so she looked at him, her smile covered in sadness.

He gazed intently at her eyes. "No, Tori, you're not. I always have thought of you as young. You are the most beautiful maiden in the world, and I am glad that I was the one to marry you."

Toriel's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Asgore…"

She placed her hands on her husband's cheeks, and kissed him deeply.

After they kissed, Asgore stood up and picked up his clothes, throwing them on the bed.

"I am thinking to take a shower, Tori. Do you want to join me?" He asked.

Toriel thought over her husband's question, and announced her answer.

"Yes. I do." She said.

Toriel walked to the door and opened it, feeling the cool air in the hallway caress her naked body. She reached out a hand to her husband, who grabbed it with gratitude. They walked to the bathroom together, holding hands.

(A few hours later)

Toriel was reading a book in her armchair while Asgore worked in the backyard, creating a shadow from the setting sun. She was enjoying her story next to a cozy fireplace when she heard the doorbell. She closed her book, took off her glasses, and set them on the nightstand next to the armchair. She got up and strolled to the door, humming a tune when she reached the front entrance. Toriel opened the door, finding Asriel and Frisk in front of her, talking to each other.

"What do you think of that one painting of some guy dancing with those cupids?" Said Frisk.

"I don't know, that one looked pretty strange." Said Asriel, turning his head from the human to his mom, beaming at her.

"Hi mom! We went to that human art museum! That place was huge! Some of those artists had some messed-up backstories!" Said Asriel.

"Hey, same with you." Whispered Frisk.

Asriel gave a brief glare at the human, snarling a little at him before returning to his giddy expression.

"Now, now, my children, why don't you come inside, I baked a special cinnamon-butterscotch pie for all of us."

Both children shifted their moods and looked up to their towering mother, eyes widening. They looked at each other again, grinning.

"Pie?!" They both answered at the same time.

"Yes, my children, your favorite dessert." Toriel answered.

The children walked in, finding their father in front of them, looking down at his two kids.

"Howdy!" Said the former king.

"Dad!" Said Asriel. Frisk didn't open his mouth, for he didn't know much about Asgore to this very day to refer to him as 'Dad' rather than his proper name. Although Frisk thought of him as a parent, he didn't feel completely close to him in their familial relationship; compared to his sibling, who was running to his father in glee.

Asgore outstretched his arms to his son and embraced him, holding Asriel tightly and lifting him off the hardwood floor, laughing with happiness. Toriel noticed the faint frown on Frisk's face, and walked towards him. She crouched a bit and turned the young human around, pulling Frisk into a warm hug. She felt Frisk's arms wrap around her waist, clutching at the fabric from the back of her new dress.

Eventually, Frisk let go of her, thanking her for hugging him. He then walked to the dining table, seeing the scrumptious pie waiting for him and Asriel. He took a seat and started to help himself as Asriel pulled away from his father, talking about the trip for a while before he sat down next to Frisk. Asgore looked at Toriel for a moment before he took his leave and walked back to water the garden, whistling away. She shuffled back to her armchair, feeling her preoccupied heart beat with love as she put her glasses back on.

After the children finished their slices of pie and changed into their pajamas, they went to Toriel and sat on either side of her in the armchair next to the fireplace, getting themselves comfortable next to their mother. Toriel wrapped each arm around her children and grabbed a nearby book, and began to read aloud to them.

Asgore strode in to the house, holding a pot of red-and-white stargazer lilies, placing them on the far window from where Toriel and the kids were sitting. He then walked to Toriel, kissing her on the cheek, making her flush red.

"Ewwww!" Said Frisk, while Asriel started to make gagging noises.

"Hush, my children." Said Toriel, in a calm tone.

The couple looked at each other's eyes momentarily for a few seconds. Asgore winked at her and strolled away to his bedroom, standing up straighter than before. Toriel looked down to her book and smiled, letting out a light laugh.

"Okay, let's get going on the story." Toriel said soothingly to her children, feeling a slight euphoria building in her beating chest.

She goes down to look at the book, and begins to read to them.

 **I hope you liked this story! I will do more chapters in my other fanfics (Asriel x Frisk), but I love writing this story. I would appreciate it if someone has an Asgore x Toriel artwork or image I can use for this fanfic. If you want more chapters or have any great ideas for this story, leave any comments in the reviews!**


End file.
